Monaca Towa/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Monaka design.jpg|Monaca's design. Monaka's design.jpg|Monaca's design. (2) Monaka's Anime Design.png|Monaca's design in anime cutscenes. Beta Designs Beta Soldiers Of Hope.jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. beta monaka.jpg|Monaca's beta design. Soldiers_Beta.jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. (2) Soldiers_Beta_(2).jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. (3) Game Events Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue It;s gonna be boig.png|Monaca saying that the survivors should be prepared. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Komaru Naegi meeting the Warriors of Hope. Monaka smiling adorable.png|Monaca smiling. Homeschool period.png|Monaca talking with her fellow students during Homeroom period. Chapter 2 MageMonaca.jpg|The art display of Monaca as the Mage. MageMonacafight.jpg|Mage Monaca fighting. NagisaMonaca.jpg|Mage Monaca and Sage Nagisa. SnowWhite1.jpg|The art display of Monaca as Snow White. SnowWhite2.jpg|Monaca eating the poisoned apple. SnowWhite3.jpg|Monaca lying inside the glass coffin. Chapter 3 Tumblr nb7molFFdy1r2en1ko5 1280.png|Monaca, Nagisa Shingetsu and Kotoko Utsugi reacting to Kurokuma's entrance. Chapter 4 oh.png |Monaca kissing Nagisa to enforce her authority. WHAT THE LIVING FUCK.png |Nagisa in shock by the implied sexual assault. JunkoAndMonaka.png|Junko Enoshima with Monaca. Masaru, Monaka, Kotoko, Jataro and NAgisa the troublesome class.png|Monaca and the others in class. The suicide group.png|Monaca about to do the group suicide, being watched by someone. Sleep tight lil ones so my new bg.png|Monaca sleeping with the others after being saved. The kids about to spread despair.png|Monaca watching Jataro Kemuri and Masaru Daimon killing adult. Monaka loves you all.png|Monaca being nice to the Warriors of Hope. She really does.png|Monaca smiling at the Warriors of Hope. Chapter 5 AWpTs7e.jpg|Monaca's Room. Defying my rule daddy.png|Monaca blackmailing her father. MONAKA GIGGLE.png|Monaca laughing at Komaru and Toko Fukawa's shock. SAOLOR SCOUT MONAKA.png|Monaca before jumping into her and Kurokuma's robot. MANAKA BOT GO.png|Kurokuma and Monaca's robot up close. MONAKA AND KUROKUMAS MACHGYUVER BOT.png|Kurokuma and Monaca's robot: MageRobot Black Suspirian. Monaka watcvhing those silly adults fight.png|Monaca watching her brother and Toko fight. Monaka blackkmialing Toko.png|Monaca holding the key to Byakuya Togami's cell. Monaka's last smile.png|Monaca smiling before the pieces of rubble fall on her. Monaka trapped under rubbe.png|Monaca struggling to try and escape from the rubble. Epilogue 1411770586392.png|Servant rescuing Monaca. Lets walk alone.png|Servant carrying Monaca away from the ruins. Monako.jpg|Monaca becoming the second Junko Enoshima. Special Hidden WOH The Mage figure.png|Monaca's Hidden Warrior Figure. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 04 Monaca_DR3.jpg|Monaca revealed. Episode 04 Manga Appearances Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangamonacacolor.jpg|Monaca in color. Mangamonaca1.jpg|Closeup of Monaca's face. Mangamonaca2.jpg|Cheerful Monaca. Mangamonaca3.jpg|Monaca's introduction. Mangamonaca4.jpg|Creepy Monaca. Mangamonaca5.jpg|Monaca throwing a tantrum. Mangamonaca6.jpg|Monaca explaining cheerfully. Mangamonaca7.jpg|Monaca throwing a second tantrum. Mangamonaca8.jpg|Monaca excited about despair. Official Art MONOKUMA CHILDREN WITH KUROKUMA.jpg|Official Art. MONOKUMA CHILDREN CAMPING OUT.jpg|Official Art. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Official Art. Everyone again.jpg|Official Art. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Soldiers of hop drawing.png|Monaca on the cover of the booklet the Warriors of Hope made. Monaka's official shot.png|Monaca from the official site. MonakaDangan3.png|Monaca's profile on the Danganronpa 3 official site.